Many types of devices can be used to access, read, generate, and/or send email messages, such as with computing devices, mobile phones, and/or tablet devices. It is also common for a user to have multiple email accounts, and the user can access the multiple email accounts with various user devices that facilitate using email applications, such as on a device and/or with Web-based email clients via a browser application. When a user drafts emails at a user device to send out, the user may have to manually select or designate an outgoing email address from the multiple email addresses that are associated with the user before sending each email. Alternatively, the user device may lack the functionality that would otherwise allow the user to manually select an outgoing email address. Typically, a user may prefer that most or all of his or her emails appear to be sent from the same outgoing email address. However, the extra and manual step of selecting an outgoing email address each time may be skipped or forgotten, causing emails to appear as having been sent from email addresses that the user would otherwise not want disclosed to recipients of the email messages.